Dramione in The Prisoner of Azkaban
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Basically I took every scene in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie that Draco was in and added Dramione to them! Please enjoy and read&review!
1. Wanting To Get To Where You Are

The Leaky Cauldron. That's where Harry Potter was staying. And Hermione didn't like the place one bit. It was old, messy, dirty, and carried an odd odor. But she didn't mind too much, for they weren't staying there for long.

Hermione arrived with the Weasleys when they got the memo that Harry was there. She had brought her brand new cat, Crookshanks, along with her. She loved her cat, but Ron hated it. Crookshanks was always trying to get Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. But Hermione didn't pay much attention to this. She just wanted to get Harry and leave for Hogwarts.

And they did just that; the day after. Hermione loaded her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and waited for her friends. She was just looking around when her eyes met a pair of silver ones. _Draco Malfoy._ She smiled automatically at him, when Harry and Ron came up to her.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to him with an irritated look on her face.

"Nothing, Ronald! Let's just get our seats." He looked at her like she was crazy and then exchanged glances with Harry. They shrugged and boarded the train while Hermione looked back at Draco. But by now he was gone. She sighed and followed the two boys.

_Draco and Hermione's relationship started at the end of last year. He didn't know why, but Draco regretted ever calling Hermione a 'mudblood'. He apologized towards the end of their second year and she reluctantly forgave him. They soon became friends. Although, nobody knew about it. He knew that she liked to study in the Library in the afternoons, so he would always follow her there. At first she would get mad and tell him to leave her alone. But, he never did. And soon she began to enjoy their little meetings. Then, an odd thing happened. It was the last day of school and Draco wanted to meet her in private. She agreed and met him in a deserted corridor. He approached her and embraced her in his arms. She was definitely surprised._

"_Wow, that was unexpected." She chuckled as he let her go._

"_How could you?" he asked, hurt very clear in his voice._

"_How could I what?" she asked back, really confused._

"_You got petrified! How could you be so careless?"_

"_Draco, I didn't ask to get attacked! What's your problem?" she asked, getting mad._

"_Do you know how scared I was? Were you just wandering around looking for the Chamber of Secrets? You could've died!" He shouted._

_She then realized that he was worried, not mad. She was the closest thing to a friend that he had and she almost got killed. Her face softened and she smiled. _

"_Draco," she said._

"_I mean I know I said I wanted it to be you to get killed, but I didn't really mean it!"_

"_Draco." She said louder._

"_I just said that to Crabbe and Goyle so they wouldn't get suspicious."_

"_Draco!" she yelled._

"_What?" he asked, now looking at her. She quickly leaned in and met his lips with hers. Now he was the one who was frozen. She pulled away and looked into his eyes._

"_Look at me; I'm fine. I'm perfectly alive and well. So just calm down." She smiled. He kept staring and she laughed. "Say something!"_

_All he did was lean in and kiss her again. "I don't know what I do if I lost you." He whispered after. He then finally smiled and she thought it was perfect. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. She put it into his hand and smiled at him before walking away. He looked down at the paper and saw that it had her address written on it. And below that it said, "Please write this summer." He smiled, put the paper in his pocket, and went to find Crabbe and Goyle._

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah." Harry stated, looking down.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him." Hermione said with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Sure, except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically.

Suddenly the train abruptly stopped. The three looked around, very confused.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet."

Harry got up and opened the door, looking for an answer. But the train jerked again and he fell back onto the seat.

"What's going on?" Ron said as the door slid shut.

"Dunno, maybe we've broken down." Harry said. Suddenly the lights turned off, leaving the three to sit in darkness. Hermione's heart was racing when Ron said, "There's something moving out there." He put his hand to the window when ice started to form on it. He then whispered, "I think someone's coming aboard."

Back across the train Draco sat in a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was clinging to Draco's arm and she whispered, "I'm so scared!" But the only thought running through Draco's mind was _Is Hermione okay?_

He got up out of his seat and was about to open the door when Crabbe said, "Malfoy, where are you going?"

Pansy looked at him and whined, "Yeah, Draco come back over here by me! I'm too scared and I know you can protect me."

He sighed. All he wanted to do was run to Hermione and make sure she was alright. He sat back down and waited with bated breath. After a while the lights came back on and the train was moving again. Although he still wanted to see Hermione. The rest of the way to Hogwarts was very long for Draco.

Finally they reached the school and Draco was the first to exit. He looked in every direction when he saw her. He felt relief wash over him when he saw she was okay. He then returned to his usual cocky self and went back to Crabbe and Goyle.


	2. Almost Caught

"Something wicked this way comes!" The choir sang out. Everyone clapped as they exited their spot and Dumbledore stepped up to his podium.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke out. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast!" The room grew silent and the Headmaster continued.

"First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin. Who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor!" Dumbledore pointed to a man at the staff table. Lupin stood up as the crowd applauded.

"Of course, that's why he knew to give you the chocolate Harry!" Hermione said as she leaned over the table. Harry nodded when they heard someone whisper, "Potter!"

They said it again and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over to see Draco looking at them. He smirked and asked, "Is it true you fainted?" Another Slytherin acted like he fainted and Draco laughed. "I mean you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder, making him face the table again.

"How did _he_ find out?" Harry groaned.

"Just forget it." Hermione whispered. She glared at Draco and he immediately stopped laughing. She turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore and listened to the rest of his speech.

"Fortuna Major!" Harry practically yelled.

"Yes, alright. Go in." The Fat Lady said disappointedly as her frame swung open.

Harry, Ron and their other friends stepped in mumbling things like _Finally!_ or _She can't even sing!_ Hermione was right behind them but when everyone had gone in, she turned on her heel and traveled down the stairs. She walked right back to the Great Hall to see Draco standing by the doorway with Crabbe and Goyle. She cleared her throat loudly, causing Draco to see her. His cronies were too stuck in their conversation to even notice, so Draco just walked up to Hermione. She motioned him to follow as she walked away. He followed and they hid behind a large statue of a dragon.

"Hey!" He whispered while smiling. She just glared and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How did you find out about Harry fainting?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed and Hermione smacked his arm. "Ow! I'm sorry 'Mione, but it _is_ pretty hilarious!"

"It is not!" She whisper-shouted.

He tried to hold back a laugh as he said, "Okay okay, I'm sorry. I found out from a Ravenclaw first year, alright?"

"How did they find out?" She asked.

"I don't know! Look, please forgive me. I won't bring it up again, I promise."

She kept her hard expression, but now she couldn't look him in the face. He smiled, knowing that he was getting to her.

"C'mon." he said while nudging her arm.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, I forgive you."

He smiled and said, "Good." He then started to lean in. Their lips met and, like before, they both felt fireworks. They stayed like that, kissing each other passionately when they heard footsteps coming their way. The pulled apart and didn't say a word.

"I think he went this way!" They heard Crabbe say.

Draco groaned and Hermione smiled. She pecked his lips once more before crawling behind another statue about 10 feet away. Draco stood up and walked over to Goyle and Crabbe.

He nodded his head in the direction of the Slytherin common room and they just followed. Meanwhile, Hermione's back was leaning against the statue.

_That was close!_ She thought.

She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about Draco. She then checked her watch. _10:00 pm._ Hermione quickly got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She would be in so much trouble if she got caught.


	3. Buckbeak

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you? Ron asked, sounding a little panicked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just come from their Divination class with Professor Trelawney. That's where they looked into crystal balls and burned essences to see the future. This last class, they read tea leaves. But Harry's had been a Grim. It was supposed to be the darkest omen in the world; the omen of Death. But, Hermione didn't believe in all of that.

"Oh honestly, Ron. If you ask me Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione said as they made their way down to Hagrid's house.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A fair few." Hermione stated.

"Hang on," Ron suddenly stopped. "That's not possible! Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once!"

"Don't be silly, Ronald. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Hermione asked. "Broaden your minds, use your Inner Eye to see the future!" She laughed.

They finally made it to Hagrid's house, where they were taking they're Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid had been assigned as the new Professor for this subject. He introduced himself and made sure that everyone had their books. He then led them into a clearing alongside the Forbidden Forest.

"Righ' now, stop chattering! Form a group o'er there and open your books to page 39!" Hagrid called to the students.

Draco looked at his book; it was furry and it had teeth. And it would bite whoever tried to open it. "Exactly how do we do that?" he asked rudely to Hagrid.

"Just stroke the spine o'course!" Hagrid said matter-of-factly. Draco did as told. When he stroked the spine, the book purred. Draco raised his eyebrows and kept walking. Although, apparently Neville didn't hear the instructions and the book attacked him.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

Draco heard her from across the clearing and called out, "Oh yeah, terribly funny! Real witty!" Hermione shot him a warning glare and he just smirked. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore has got this oaf teaching classes!" He looked over at Hagrid and scrunched up his nose.

Hermione was shooting daggers at him when Harry said, "Shut up Malfoy."

Draco looked to Crabbe and Goyle and faked 'oohed'. He walked over to Harry and looked at him before looking over Harry's shoulder with a terrified expression on his face. Hermione suddenly felt scared when Draco shouted, "Dementor Dementor!" He pointed over behind Harry. Everyone looked, including Hermione, when the Slytherins busted out laughing. They put black hoods up and impersonated Dementors. Hermione stared at him; half in anger and the other half in disbelief. She then walked up to Harry and guided him back to Ron, all the while making a mean face at Draco. He just laughed harder.

That lesson had been very exciting. Hagrid had brought out a Hippogriff and asked for any volunteers. Everyone backed up except for Harry and Hagrid took that as a yes. Harry was definitely hesitant at first, but eventually he got on the back and soared up in the sky with Buckbeak, the hippogriff. The other students waited for them to come back on the ground. Hermione was talking with Ron and Neville, but every few seconds she could feel Draco's eyes on her. Although she was too furious to even look at him, so she never glanced back.

Finally, Harry came back and everyone clapped. Draco saw Hermione clapping for him and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He stood up right when Harry got off of the creature. He began to strut over to Buckbeak. Draco didn't really know why he was doing this. He guessed so that Hermione would be impressed with him.

"Yes, you're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute!" Draco said with his classic smirk plastered on his face.

Hagrid looked over and said, "Malfoy, don't!"

Suddenly, Buckbeak stood up on his back legs and raised his claws high in the air. He slashed Draco's arm and made a horrible noise. Draco yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, holding his injured arm. Hermione then lost all of the anger she had for him and it was replaced by panic. She froze up as Hagrid managed to get the hippogriff away.

He looked down at Draco, who was groaning because of the pain, and said, "Calm down, it's just a scratch!"

Finally Hermione had enough and broke out of her frozen state. "Hagrid! He needs to be taken to the hospital!" She shouted.

Hagrid nodded and said "I'm the teacher, I'll do it."

He picked up Draco and started walking back to the school. Hermione wanted so desperately to go with them, but she decided to stay behind.

"Pansy! Please just, let me get some sleep!" Draco said, very irritated. There he sat, in a hospital bed, with his arm in a sling. The last thing he needed was Pansy, his 'public girlfriend', touching it and crying over him.

Pansy sniffed and said, "But Dracie! You're hurt! Let me just-"

"Miss Parkinson!" Madam Pomfrey said. "It's far after visiting hours! Leave!" She literally pushed the girl out the door herself.

But before the door closed, Draco heard Pansy yell, "I love you Draco! Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Oh joy." Draco muttered. Madam Pomfrey checked his arm before bidding him a goodnight and going into her office. Draco leaned his head back on the pillow. He turned out his light and slowly drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Hermione was walking toward the hospital wing. She had snuck into Harry's trunk and barrowed his invisibility cloak. She was breaking so many school rules for _him_, but she wanted more than anything to see if he was okay. She entered the hospital room and felt relieved when she saw Draco was the only patient. He was sound asleep by now. She quietly walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed. She took the cloak off and just looked at him. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Much different than when he was awake. She smiled and thought about their relationship.

It was odd. They were friends. They had been since last year, even though nobody knew about them. But, they had also kissed. Several times. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They never talked about it. Up until now, they had avoided the topic. So what were they? This was one of the few questions that Hermione didn't know the answer to.

Hermione wanted to wake him, although that would be rude at the same time. But to her luck, Draco began to stir. She sat up straight and just waited. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the silver pools that she loved to look into. Once his mind registered who it was that was with him, he smiled.

"Hermione. Watching me sleep, are we?" He asked with a smirk, although still a little groggy.

"No! You just opened your eyes right when I sat down." She said, unconvincingly.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever you say Stalker." She scoffed, but smiled at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, my arm has a huge gash in it from an out of control hippogriff. But other than that, I'm fine."

Hermione let out a breath. She had been worrying all night, and now that she knew he was fine relief spread over her. She then thought back to the events that happened today. The anger she felt before Draco had been attacked came back and she stared at his face.

"Well, enjoy it now because you won't be in a minute!" She pulled out her wand and put a silencing charm around them, so nobody could hear them.

"What?" he asked very confused.

"You're such an idiot, Draco!" she yelled. He was taken back.

"What, I'm an idiot? What for?" he asked.

"For just walking up to Buckbeak! Hagrid said that you must _slowly_ approach a hippogriff. But you didn't listen, as always, and did the exact opposite!"

"Hermione, I think you're overreacting." He chuckled.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "I am not! Do you not understand that you could've been killed? Luckily it was just your arm, but it could've been so much worse Draco!"

"But it wasn't! Hermione, please just calm down."

"Draco, I can't calm down knowing that you could've been dead right now!" She sighed and sat back down in the chair. Draco just looked at her.

"You sound like Pansy." He muttered. Hermione's head shot up.

"I sound like Pansy?" Draco nodded and Hermione scoffed while standing up. "I am nothing like Pansy Parkinson!"

"Well, you're acting just like her!"

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing that's different between me and Pansy!"

"And what's that?"

"She doesn't care about you the way I do!" Hermione sat back down and put her head in her hands. It was quite for a few moments. He just looked at her, a smile slowly forming on his face. Draco sighed and reached over. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"'Mione, look I'm sorry. Pansy isn't special to me like you are." She smiled slightly at this and he said, "And you're right, I probably shouldn't have just walked up to that bloody hippogriff."

"Then why did you do it? I mean, you could've volunteered when Hagrid was asking for them."

"No, I didn't want to ride the stupid thing." Hermione raised her eyebrows and Draco said, "I did it because…well I did it because…I wanted to impress you."

Hermione looked at him before saying, "That's stupid."

"What?" Draco asked, hurt flashing in his eyes.

She came over and sat down next tohim on the bed_. _"I said that's stupid. Why did you think that you _still _needed to impress me?" Draco looked at her, obviously confused. She laughed and said, "Draco! I'm already impressed by you!"

His face brightened and he asked, "Since when?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and said, "I guess it started back in our first brooms class with Madam Hooch. You were the first one in the class to ride a broom. Successfully, mind Neville."

Draco smiled. "Wow, so I got this wound for nothing?"

Hermione fake gasped and they both laughed. They then talked about random things; from Quidditch to what they were having for breakfast in the morning. This often happened between them. But she wouldn't change a thing about it. She loved these times, just being with Draco. Sometimes she even thought he was more of her best friend then Harry or Ron ever was. After a while of talking, the room went silent. Hermione was the one to break it.

"Hey, when do visiting hours end here?" she asked while looking around.

"About 2 hours ago." Draco smirked. Hermione just laughed and then it went silent, yet _again_.

"Well, I should probably get goi-" She was suddenly cut off by Draco crashing his lips onto hers. She just sat there, very surprised. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. Umm, I should be getting back now." He nodded as she got off of the bed and turned, ready to leave with the cloak in her hands. But before she left, she turned around again.

"And Draco?" He looked back up to her. She smiled and said, "Get better, okay?" He returned the smile and she bent down and kissed his forehead. Then she left. As soon as she was in the hall, she brought her fingers up to her face. She touched the part where Draco's lips had been just moments before. The feeling of him kissing her was magical.

She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks as she smiled, walking back to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**I am so sorry for the delay on my story! I have just been REALLY busy, what with school starting :( and other things! But don't worry, because I will continue! Just, hold on for a little while longer! I have a long weekend this week, so expect some more chapters then! Thank you all SO much for your awesome comments, they really mean a lot! :) **

** Yours truly,**

** Seddiefan64**


	5. The Boggart And The Almost Confession

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy asked from beside him at the Slytherin table.

"It comes and it goes." Pansy reached out a hand to touch his injured arm, but he pulled it away. "Stop! I consider myself lucky. Without Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could've lost my arm. Couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks."

Across the room, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. She watched in disgust as Pansy fawned all over Draco. _She_ should be the one to take care of him, not her.

She just rolled her eyes as Ron said, "Listen to that idiot. He's really laying it on thick isn't he?"

"Yeah, but at least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry chimed in.

"Yeah, but I hear Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione said with a furrowed brow. She looked back at Draco, only to be interrupted by Seamus saying something about Sirius Black. The three rushed over to read the newspaper that everyone was crowding around. Even the Slytherins, including Draco, looked over their shoulders.

"Dafttown? That's not far from here." Hermione said.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts? Do you?" Neville asked, panic very clear in his voice.

Draco perked up at this. Could Sirius Black come to Hogwarts? No, he wouldn't be able to get past the dementors, who were posted at every entrance into the castle. Although, he _did_ somehow manage to slip past the ones in Azkaban.

Draco turned his eyes to Hermione. What if she got hurt? Like last year? He wouldn't let something as bad as getting petrified hurt her again. He just wouldn't let it happen.

_In Defense Against the Dark Arts_

The whole class stood in front of a very large cabinet. Something was inside it, because it was vibrating. Draco just stared at it, wondering what the heck would be the lesson today?

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Professor Lupin asked, nodding at the cabinet.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean Thomas said.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." The cabinet moved again, causing everyone to take a small step backwards. "Now can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Hermione standing next to Ron.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked, very confused and bewildered.

Hermione just ignored him and continued. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying." Lupin said, finishing her sentence for her.

The cabinet moved and the professor looked at it. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. And without wands please. After me; Riddiculus!"

The class repeated him. "Very good. A little louder, and very clear. Listen; Riddiculus!"

Once again, the class repeated him.

"This class is riddiculus." Draco muttered. He looked around and locked eyes with Hermione. She gave him a warning glare and he just turned back to the teacher. Somehow she could always make him behave, and he had no idea how she did it.

_At the end of class_

Defense Against the Dark Arts ended earlier that day because the boggart got a little out of control. All of the people who didn't get to try the spell, including Draco and Hermione, groaned and exited the room.

Draco was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, but separated from them when he spotted Hermione. He told them some lame excuse, and them being as thick as they were, believed him. Draco walked quietly behind Hermione, Harry, and Ron, waiting for the perfect chance to take her away.

He decided the right time was when Harry and Ron were turned towards each other. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her down a different, deserted corridor.

Hermione was confused at first, but when she saw that it was Draco she felt happy.

"Draco!" She smiled.

"Hey Granger. I want to take you somewhere." Draco said, not letting go of her elbow.

"Where?"

"You'll see." He smirked.

They walked down a few corridors, ones that Hermione had never been to before. Usually she would be concerned and tell Draco that they should head back. But for some reason, Hermione didn't want to go back. She liked it when it was just her and Draco. He made her laugh, something she rarely did with Harry and Ron. Nothing against them, but they usually just dealt with Harry. She liked how free Draco made her feel.

Finally they made it to the end of a hallway where they went through a door and out to a balcony. Hermione looked around and asked, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"A few people." Draco smirked. He walked further out and stood with his back to her. She continued to look around when her eyes landed on something.

"Draco…" she began, pointing to the floating object. A broomstick. Draco put his hand on it and turned to face her again.

"I had a second year place it here while we were in class." He swung a leg over it and sat upon it. "Hop on." He held out a hand to Hermione and waited.

She looked from him to his hand to the broom, back at him again. She shook her head and said, "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I, uh, I'm terrified of flying." She said, not looking him in the eye. She was embarrassed that something as simple as a broomstick frightened her. She was Hermione Granger, yet she still refused to sit on a floating piece of wood.

"Granger." He smiled, his hand still outstretched to her. "Take my hand. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

She stayed where she was, like her feet were rooted into the concrete. "I know. But I don't know about _that_ thing." She pointed at the broom.

"This? This is a Nimbus 2000! The safest , and fastest, broom out right now!" Draco laughed.

"I don't know." Hermione said softly.

"Come on Granger, you can do it." Draco said, a look of pure sincerity taking over his eyes.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Trust me."

She looked into his eyes, completely amazed. She then swallowed, swung her leg over the side, and wrapped her arms around Draco's chest. He kicked off the ground and they went souring up into the sky. She screamed and held on to him tighter. He just chuckled and steered the broom to the left.

Hermione kept her eyes shut the entire time, afraid that if she opened them, she would plummet to her death. Finally she could feel the broom slow down to a halt.

"Okay, we're here." She heard Draco say.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see the same balcony that they were on before. But she instead saw a few pine trees. She hopped off the broom, thankful that she was on the ground again. Draco hopped off as well and leaned the broom against a tree.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"We are currently off school grounds." Draco said as he walked back up to her.

Her head snapped up. "What?"

He laughed and turned, walking between the trees. He soon disappeared behind the branches, but by that time Hermione was fuming.

"Draco! Draco, what do you mean we are off of school grounds?" She yelled. No answer. "Draco!" Again, no answer. She huffed and walked in the same direction that he did.

After passing a bunch of branches, she saw Draco facing to the right. But she was too mad to notice what he was looking at.

"Draco! We are going to get in so much trouble if a teacher finds out, or worse! Dumbledore! Why did you bring me here? I mean, why would y-" But her rant was cut short when she saw the scenery.

They were across the black lake, Hogwarts a few miles away. The sun was setting on the water, and the sky around it was a mix of pink, purple, and orange. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Wow." She whispered, all the anger gone.

"Now do you see why I brought you here?" Draco asked, smiling a smile of triumph. Hermione just nodded, staring at the sight.

He chuckled and sat down. Hermione looked down and saw a blanket there, so she sat down as well.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Draco smirked, leaning on his one hand behind him. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing." She smiled, turning to him.

He stared into her eyes, getting lost in them. He quickly shook himself out of it, and said, "So, that was some lesson today. In the dark arts."

"Yes, it was." Hermione chuckled. "I wonder why Professor Lupin's boggart was a full moon."

Draco shrugged. "Who knows. But I bet I know what your boggart is." He smiled.

"Oh really?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, tell me."

"Okay, it's a…" he thought for a moment before saying, "a broom."

She gasped and smacked his arm jokingly, causing him to laugh. "It is not!"

"Fine then, what is it?" he asked, still laughing.

She looked at him, then looked away. "Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't laugh."

"Alright." He smiled.

She turned back around and said, "It's a basilisk."

His smile faded, thinking back to when she got petrified. "'Mione, I wouldn't laugh at that."

Her worried expression was then replaced by a smile. "Thanks."

They talked for a while, until it grew darker. Soon they ran out of things to say, and it was quite before Hermione broke it by asking, "So, what is your boggart?"

Draco's happy expression turned cold as he looked down. "Draco?"

"Wow, it's getting pretty late." Draco said, standing up. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together and stood up as well.

"Draco, tell me what your boggart is."

He didn't answer but instead bent down and gathered up the blanket. She put her hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Granger, do you want to get in trouble? Cause we will be if we don't go now."

"I don't care about that." This made Draco stand up right again.

"Granger, not caring about school? What has the world come to?"

"Draco, I'm serious. I told you my deepest fear, why won't you tell me yours?"

The slightest humor in his eyes vanished and he stared back at her. "I can't tell you."

"Why? Do you think I will tell Harry and Ron? Do you not trust me?" Hermione asked, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"No, I trust you completely. I'm just…ashamed."

"You don't have to be in front of me. You should know that by now."

"I do know that."

"Then tell me."

He was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "Alright, it's my…father." He said the last part so quietly, Hermione almost didn't hear him. But she did.

"Your father?"

He looked back into her eyes and nodded. "But, why?"

"Granger, I told you what it was. That's what you wanted. But I'm not going to tell you why." He snapped.

Hermione was about to retort, but then she saw the look in his eyes. Draco looked pained and frightened. And Hermione had never seen him this vulnerable. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man, but she obviously didn't know what he did to his son.

"You're right. I won't ask any more questions, I promise." She smiled.

And that simple smile made Draco lose all of his anger. His face softened and he came closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, you don't have to explain. You can tell me whenever you want, or not at all if you prefer. Just know that I'm here for you."

He embraced her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. She smiled and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a minute, before he pulled away and kissed her.

The kiss was full of affection and passion, and neither person wanted to let go. But, like everyone else, they needed oxygen. They pulled away, just far enough to look in each other's eyes.

Draco stared at her with an emotion that Hermione couldn't make out. Then he realized something. It didn't matter that they were only in their third year of Hogwarts, he was deeply in love with this girl. He would do anything for her, and he never wanted to say good-bye.

"Hermione, I…" he began. She stared back, waiting for him to say that he loved her. And he was about to, but he chickened out at the last second. "I think we should head back now."

Her hopeful expression fell when he said this. She looked disappointed for a second, but then she showed a smile. Although it wasn't as happy as her usual ones.

"You're right." She said before stepping away from him and back in the direction of the broom. Draco didn't see it, but the whole walk back, Hermione's eyes were shining with tears.

Draco stayed still for a moment, completely hating himself. Why didn't he say it? He mentally slapped himself before following Hermione back through the branches.

**Yay! Another chapter! :)**

**I know what you are thinking. Well, those of you who have seen the movie Prom. The part where Draco says that Hermione can trust him, I kind of took that. But only because that scene was so sweet and I loved it! :P**

**Read&review, cause as always, I love to know what you all think! :3**


	6. Substitute Teacher

Draco and Hermione rode back to Hogwarts, not many words exchanged between them. When they arrived at the balcony, Draco walked her back to a corridor close to the Gryffindor common room, so no one would see them together.

"Night 'Mione." He smiled, looking down at her.

"Goodnight Draco." She returned the smile, although he could tell that she wasn't as happy as before. And he knew why.

She turned to leave, but he caught her arm, turning her around again. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, showing her that he cared about her. When he pulled away, her smile was brighter than before. She then walked back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

_A few weeks later_

The weather outside began to change, becoming colder. The leaves on the Womping Willow fell to the ground, causing the alive tree to shiver.

Back inside, Draco sat in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was a shared subject, split between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The door in the back opened, revealing Snape. Lupin, their usual Professor, was nowhere to be found. Snape walked to the front of the classroom, shutting the windows with his wand on the way.

"Turn to page 394." He directed in his usual, cold voice. Everyone opened their books, but Harry was confused.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, leaning over the empty seat next to him.

"That's not really your concern, is it Potter?" Snape responded sourly. He kept walking and said, "Suffice it to say your Professor finds himself in capable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." He tapped his wand on the projector in the back of the classroom.

He then noticed that Ron was turning the pages very slowly in his textbook. He frustratedly pointed his wand, making Ron's pages fly until they landed on the correct one.

Ron looked surprised, but then read the title on the page. "Werewolves?"

"But sir, we've just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Said a voice. Everyone looked over to see Hermione sitting in the seat next to Harry.

"Quite." Snape said coldly.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron whispered, quite loudly at that. Hermione ignored him and started taking out her books. Harry just shrugged, and Draco smirked.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape said as he made his way back to the front of the room.

Hermione's hand shot up, as always. Snape had his back turned to her, so he didn't see. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please sir." Hermione began. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

At this, Draco made a howling noise, much like a werewolf. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and he smirked at Hermione, who was trying to hold back a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Snape said nonchalantly to Draco. He then turned back to Hermione with an irritated look on his face. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Hermione looked away, her face slightly red from embarrassment. Draco glared at the teacher, pretty much hating him at that moment.

"He's got a point you know." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said, earning groans from the Gryffindors.

Snape turned back to the projections and began talking about an essay that the students had to write by Monday morning. But Draco blew a paper bird towards Harry, a grin on his face. Harry caught it, but was too distracted to read it.

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!" Harry said.

Snape had had enough and came closer to him. "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

He walked away as Harry rolled his eyes. He then remembered the note, and opened it up. It was a moving drawing of himself, sitting on a broom in Quidditch. Then a bolt of lightning shot down, electrocuting him. Harry looked back over at Draco, who was smiling evilly.

Hermione looked over too, and saw the drawing. She sighed at Draco's immature behavior and looked back at her book.

**Okay, so this was just kind of a filler chapter. But I will have the next one up VERY soon, I promise! I've already started working on it, so hold on! :)**

**Don't forget to read&review!**


	7. Hogsmeade Visit And The Big Question

The weekend came up, which meant that students in their third year and older could visit the little town just a few miles away from Hogwarts, Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't go, seeing as though he didn't get his permission slip signed by the Dursleys.

Hermione and Ron promised that they would bring him back something, but he said they didn't have to. The two friends then went to the town without him, feeling bad for him.

"Let's go to Honydukes first!" Ron said happily, imagining all of the chocolate and sweets.

"Alright, but then I want to show you a cool view." Hermione smiled as they walked into the sweet shop.

They spent about a half hour in there, mesmerized by all of the different candy. Ron wanted to buy everything, but Hermione stopped him from wasting his money. He reluctantly left the shop, Hermione taking him somewhere.

They walked for about five minutes when they arrived at the edge of a large hill. In the distance they could see an old, abandoned house. The Shrieking Shack. She explained it to him, and he stared wide eyed at it.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione said.

"Twice." Ron chuckled.

Just then, Draco and his cronies walked by. He spotted Hermione, and stopped walking.

"Malfoy, let's go." Crabbe said.

"Hold on." Draco snapped, watching Hermione and Ron intently.

She laughed and turned to face him. "Do you want to move a bit closer?"

Draco's eyes widened at this.

"Huh?" Ron stared at her.

She laughed again. "To the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh, actually I-I'm fine here." Ron stuttered, turning back to the view.

Draco stared daggers into the back of Ron's head. Usually he didn't mind it, but sometimes Draco really hated how much time Hermione spent with Potter and Weasley. "Come on." He said to Crabbe and Goyle.

As he approached, he said, "Well, well. Look who's here."

Hermione and Ron turned around, facing the three Slytherins. Ron glared but Hermione just watched, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"You two shopping for your new dream home?" Draco said. Hermione could hear the mocking in his voice. He was half teasing and half angry. "Big grand for you, isn't it Weasel-B? Don't your family sleep in a one room?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron said, not looking him in the eye. Hermione just stood, now glaring at Draco.

"Ooohh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasel-B, how to respect his superiors." Draco smirked, popping his collar.

At this, Hermione laughed and stood in front of Ron. "Hope you don't mean yourself."

Draco now glared at her. He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle before saying, "How dare you talk to me? You filthy little mudblood."

Just as he said that, a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Draco in the face. He turned in the direction it came, confusion written all over his face. "Who is there?" he called out.

No one answered, except another snowball came and hit him again. This time the three Slytherins backed up as the snowballs kept coming. Hermione stared at what was happening, obviously confused.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Draco shouted to Crabbe.

"What?" All of a sudden, Goyle's hat was pulled down, covering his eyes. And Crabbe's pants got pulled down, showing his underwear. Hermione and Ron busted out in laughter, seeing Crabbe fall down into the snow.

Draco looked around, terror in his eyes. Then Goyle's scarf got lifted into the air, spinning him around. He yelled out girlishly and Draco tripped over Crabbe, falling down. His feet were lifted into the air, pulling him away.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron laughed. Draco managed to stand up again, running away from the scene, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Suddenly, Ron's hat began to move and so did Hermione's hair. Ron looked frightened, but Hermione turned, still laughing. "Harry!" She called out.

Harry appeared; apparently he was hiding under the invisibility cloak the whole time. "Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny!" Ron said, still looking scared. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, still laughing.

_Later at Hogwarts_

Draco walked to the corridor beside the Gryffindor common room. He waited until he saw Hermione walked up to the portrait. He walked over to her and stood I front of her. She saw him, a smile spreading on her face.

"Hey, Draco. Fun day at Hogsmeade?" she laughed. He just stared at her, obviously mad.

"Come on." He said sharply, walking in another direction. Hermione sighed, following him.

They walked until they found a broom closet, where they could talk alone. Once the door closed, Hermione asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Really? You don't know?" Hermione shrugged, very confused. He sighed, obviously irritated. "Do you not remember what happened today?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not seriously mad about that?"

"Yes, I am! How would you feel if you were attacked, and I just stood there and laughed?"

"Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione laughed. "But you weren't attacked. It was Harry."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. Then he said, "Potter? Are you kidding me?"

Hermione nodded and Draco looked to the side saying, "Stupid Potter."

"Well, I think you kind of deserved it. After the way you treated Ron." Hermione stated.

"Weasley deserved what I said to him!"

"What? No, he didn't!" Hermione stared at him.

"Of course _you_ would defend him." Draco muttered.

She raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked at her. "It means that you are _always_ with him! I mean, to other people it looks like you two are practically dating!"

"Really? I don't see it that way."

"Well, it does." Draco said, quieter this time.

She looked into his eyes. "Draco, I'm not dating Ron. We're just friends! And besides, I haven't even kissed him. Usually people who are boyfriend and girlfriend kiss, and Ron and I don't!"

Draco looked up, staring at her face. She was looking at the wall, obviously not realizing what she had just said. "But we do." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

He stepped closer and said, "We've kissed."

Now she realized what he was saying. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just continued to stare up at him.

He rose his hands up, holding her face. He then leaned in, kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes, completely mesmerized by his lips on hers. She kissed back, holding onto his wrists. The kiss lasted about two minutes before he pulled away, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He said.

His question caught her off guard. "What?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he chuckled, thinking her confusion was cute.

She thought for a moment, before a smile spread onto her face. "Yes!" she laughed, feeling very happy.

He smiled as well and kissed her again. They both smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away, Draco embraced her in his arms. She smiled, never feeling this happy before.

**Yay, they're finally together! Well, technically! They've kinda been together for the whole story, but now it's official! 3**

**Please tell me what you think! Read&review! :)**


	8. Divination

**Okay, sadly there are not many scenes left in the movie with Draco in them. :( So, I have decided to write my own scenes, just to show what they're relationship is like! Hermione punches Draco in the movie, and I don't think that's what a girlfriend usually does! :P So, enjoy the chapters that come straight from my brain! :D (But this one IS from the movie! :P)**

A week passed since Draco asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Nobody knew about their relationship, and they planned to keep it that way. Hermione didn't know what Harry and Ron would do if they found out.

In public, Draco insulted Hermione, calling her a 'mudblood' and making fun of her. And she would throw back smart comments, making Harry and Ron laugh hardly. Draco would just roll his eyes, but inside be impressed with her. And when they would meet later in private, they would apologize, and then laugh about what they had said. It was a complicated relationship, but Draco and Hermione wouldn't have it any other way.

Of course, there were many times when Draco wanted to just go up to her and kiss her, telling the world that she was his. But, he knew he couldn't do that. So he would wait until later to tell her how much he cared about her. He hadn't told her he loved her yet, but he was planning to very soon.

Hermione sat in her Divination class with Ron and Harry, although she didn't particularly like the subject. She already knew that she wasn't going to take the course next year.

"Broaden your minds! You must look into the beyond! The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the inner eye, only then can you see! Try again." Professor Trelawny said to Dean Thomas, who apparently read the crystal ball wrong.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the same table, although Ron was half asleep and Harry wasn't paying attention. Their heads then snapped up when Trelawny came up to their table. "What do we have here?" She said, looking through her large glasses to the ball.

"Ooh, do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up. The Professor nodded at her as Hermione looked into the crystal, trying to figure it out. She looked back at her teacher and said, "The Grim, possibly."

Trelawny stared at her for a moment, before lifting Hermione's hand and saying, "My dear, from the first moment you stepped into my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see, you may be young in years but the heart that beats behind your chest is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione scowled at her, before pulling her hand away sharply. She stood up, swatted the crystal ball off the table, and stomped out of the classroom.

"Have I said something?" Professor Trelawny asked Harry, looking purely confused. Draco, who sat at the other end of the room, stared at the door. He then stood up and ran out of the room after her, leaving everybody very confused.

"Hermione!" he called out, running down the spiral staircase. She was walking very quickly, her head down. "Hermione, wait!" He called again, running faster.

She finally stopped, allowing him to catch up. He came up to her, slightly out of breath. He looked at her, although she stared out the hall window to her left.

"Hermione, why did you just leave?" he asked, staring at the part of her face that he could see. She didn't respond, but kept staring out the window. He strained his neck, to see her whole face. Only then did he notice that a single tear had gone down her cheek.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." He heard her say. Which took him by surprise; he wasn't expecting her to respond to him.

"What?"

She snapped her head in his direction. Another tear had fallen down, but her eyes were full of fire. "She doesn't know what she's talking about! I can read a bloody crystal ball just as well as the next person, and my heart isn't shriveled!"

"I know." He said softly, but she continued her rant.

"She just doesn't like me because I said Divination was a stupid subject. Which it is! I mean honestly, who can see the future by reading a leaf? No one!"

By now, Draco was chuckling. She glared at him and said, "It's not funny! I can't believe you, my own boyfriend, would laugh at something like this!" She let out a deep breath and sat down on the step they were standing on.

He looked down at her, before sitting next to her. "Hermione, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just, only you would get _this_ upset about it." She glared at him again, and he added quickly, "And I think it's adorable!'

She stared at him for a minute before her face softened, and she half smiled. "I guess you're right. I just, I'm smart! And I've never had trouble in a class before. I'm not used to it."

"Yeah, and you're modest too." He smiled. She smiled as well, before pushing his arm slightly. "And so what? It's one class, not even an important one." She nodded, looking down into her lap. He smirked and added, "Besides, this is Professor Trelawny we're talking about. Don't take advice from a teacher who can't see even two feet in front of her!"

Hermione laughed, causing Draco to smile. She then looked up and sighed. "Wow, I feel very foolish right now." She chuckled.

He put his arm around her and said, "Don't worry about that. It's one of the things I love about you."

She looked at him and smiled, before pressing her lips to his. But suddenly she pulled away, causing him to be confused.

"What's wrong?"

"We probably shouldn't do that here. Someone might see us." She said, looking around quickly.

He nodded, although part of him wanted someone to walk by to see them together. He reluctantly stood up and held his hand out to her, which she happily took.

Students began coming out of the class above them, coming their way.

"I'll see you later." Draco said before he kissed her temple. She smiled and he walked off, just when Harry and Ron came up to her. Fortunately they didn't see the couple.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ron asked with Harry standing next to him.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, in the direction where Draco had left. She smiled, and turned her head back around to them. "I am now." She said, before walking down the staircase.

**Okay, so obviously I changed the scene a little at the end. Just pretend that Harry returns the crystal ball on the staircase to Professor Trelawny later. :)**

**And like I said, I will make a few scenes myself. To show Draco and Hermione's relationship better! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Read&review! :D**


	9. Doubtful Feelings

Draco walked away from the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following behind. His cronies were laughing about something stupid, making Draco roll his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why he was friends with them, if people could even call them that. Suddenly Goyle got pulled away by a Professor, probably for not doing so well in the class. Crabbe just shrugged and walked quicker to catch up with Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy." Crabbe said.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"What did your father say about that hippogriff? Remember, the one that attacked you?"

"Of course I remember, you idiot." Draco sighed, but it was soon replaced with a slightly evil smirk. "And don't worry. My father said that he was going to take care of that bloody creature."

Crabbe laughed, very unattractively. "Yeah, that'll show Potter. Getting his favorite gameskeeper fired!"

"Yes." Draco sighed once again at Crabbe's stupidity.

"Why does he get everything?" Crabbe asked, his question intended to Harry.

"That's a question I've been asking myself for three years." Draco said bitterly.

"Seriously! He gets special treatment because he's The Boy Who Lived, every wizard alive knows his name."

Draco nodded sarcastically, obviously already knowing this information. Then Crabbe chuckled. "Well, I guess he doesn't get _everything_."

"How so?" Draco asked, now looking at his fat friend.

"Well, he has that hideous scar on his forehead, he has no parents, no home, and his best friend is a Weasley!" Draco nodded, smirking. But it soon went away when Crabbe said, "And don't even get me started on Granger."

"What about Granger?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"You know. You've said it yourself; she's a filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood." Crabbe said in a matter of factly tone.

Draco just kept walking, biting his tongue so hard he swore he tasted blood. He couldn't just tell Crabbe off, no one knew about his relationship with Hermione. But it was awfully hard for Draco to just let Crabbe go on and on about how horrible she was. He clenched his fists, so much that his knuckles were turning white. But, he finally snapped when Crabbe said, "I bet Potter is only friends with her because she puts out."

Draco had had enough. He took hold of Crabbe's collar, shoving him _hard_ against the stone wall of the corridor. Crabbe's head hit the wall, but his face held a mix of shock and terror.

"Don't you dare say that about her! Ever!" Draco yelled right in his face. Crabbe quickly nodded his head. Draco stared him down for a few more seconds before he let go, moving back two feet so Crabbe wasn't pressed against the wall anymore. His collar was wrinkled, and he still looked terrified.

Draco breathed out very loudly before he turned and started walking down the corridor, leaving behind a very confused Crabbe.

_The Next Day_

Draco walked away from his Potions class, Goyle right behind. Crabbe was nowhere in sight, probably staying as far away as he could from the Malfoy. He would come around eventually, but for now he stayed away.

"Hey Malfoy, look at the lost first years over there." He pointed toward a corner where a bunch of younger students stood, looking around for their next class and being completely out of their comfort zone. "Let's go have some fun." Goyle sneered, obviously planning to torment the little kids.

"You go on; I have some business to take care of." Draco drawled, not even looking at his 'friend'. Goyle just shrugged before making his way over to the first years. Draco kept walking, he didn't really have anything to do. He just wanted to get rid of Goyle, and he kept moving down the corridor, although he was lost in thought.

He had been in a sort of depression since the night before; the incident with Crabbe. He didn't care about his cronie; he could always find another. It was what Crabbe said that stuck with Draco.

Everything Crabbe had said, all the horrible things about Hermione, he had learned and heard all of that from him. And he thought it impossible to ever had thought those things about Hermione; his _girlfriend_. The girl that he truly loved. He couldn't believe that he had said those awful things about the most amazing girl in the world. He hated himself.

He kept walking, looking down at his feet, when he somehow found himself outside, under a tree far from the castle. He was still on school grounds, but in a very deserted spot. He sighed and sat down, his back leaning against the tree.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking everywhere for him. They often met after classes, something he was persistent on doing. And those times were when she would tell Harry and Ron that she was in the Library. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in the Great Hall, near the Slytherin common room, even in the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle stayed. The third place was more on desperation; she was running out of options.

She made her way out into the courtyard, looking around in every direction. Maybe he was in his own house common room, she couldn't have looked there. She didn't know the password, one of the rare things she didn't know, and houses weren't allowed in other house's rooms. She sighed and was about to go back inside when something white-blonde caught the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Draco sitting in the distance. A small smile appeared on her face as she made her way over to him.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Hey!" Hermione said as she approached Draco. He looked up and smiled at her, although it wasn't as bright as the usual ones intended towards her. Her smile dropped as she breathed more heavily, out of breath from walking such a long way to get to him. She sat down beside him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. Hermione raised her eyebrows, obviously seeing through his act. She could always tell when he was lying.

"Draco." She said knowingly, a smile playing at her lips. He raised his hands up.

"Nothing!" he chuckled, also a smile on his face. But something was definitely wrong. She sighed and put a hand on his arm, trying to get him to tell her what was going on. He stared at her for a moment, before swallowing and looking out to the black lake.

"Something…happened last night." Draco finally said after a minute of silence.

"What was it?"

"Well, it was after dinner. Crabbe and I were walking back to our common room, and we were talking about Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her, and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I won't interrupt. Go on, please."

He turned his head again and continued. "Yes, we were talking about him and how he always gets everything. But then Crabbe said that he didn't have any parents, no home, an ugly scar, and his best friend was a Weasley. And I agreed that that was a pretty god awful life." Hermione rolled her eyes but kept listening. "Then he mentioned you."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "And what did he say?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Draco hesitated before saying, "He said that you are a mudblood and how you are good-for-nothing. He went on and on about how horrible you are."

Hermione looked away. "Wow." She breathed, although she knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She looked back at Draco and said, "What happened next?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, you'll like this. I shoved that stupid git against the wall and told him off." He chuckled and Hermione suppressed a smile. She always thought that violence was a bad thing, but she couldn't help but feel joy that Draco stood up for her like that.

Finally a smile made its way onto her lips as she said, "You know how I hate violence. But thank you." She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. They laughed for a few more seconds before it died down, and the humor left Draco's face.

"Hermione, Crabbe heard everything that he said…from me."

She lifted her head off his shoulder; Draco hating it. She looked into his eyes and said, "Okay, I don't see the problem."

"What?" Draco asked, completely taken back by her reaction.

She chuckled and said, "Draco, I know that you say horrible things about me behind my back. I do the same about you to Harry and Ron, but I don't mean any of it. And I know that you don't either."

"But, Hermione you don't understand. I once said those things and actually meant it. I once truly hated you, but I can't see why I ever would. I now hate myself."

Hermione's face turned serious. "Draco, how can you say that?"

"That's exactly the problem." Draco said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, frustrated. "No, I mean how can you say that you hate yourself?"

"Well, anybody would be a fool to not hate me."

"Draco, you are an intelligent, amazing, good-hearted person who any girl would be lucky to have. I certainly don't hate you, so are you calling _me_ a fool?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

Draco stared at her, completely confused. "Yes. Hermione, you could do so much better than me. I'm not worth keeping around. You deserve someone who would treat you right. I hate to say it, but someone like Weasley."

"I don't care about Ron the way I do about you. And you do treat me right! And, I love the way I feel when I'm around you. No one else makes me feel that way, and I don't want anybody else to anyway! Please, get it through your thick skull that you aren't as bad as you think you are."

Draco sighed. Hermione stared at him, knowing that he still felt the same way. "I don't get it. Why are you trying so hard to get me to hate you? Do you want me to leave?"

Draco's head snapped up. "No, of course not! I l…" he trailed off. Hermione stared intently at him, waiting for him to finish. He stared back, then sighed and said, "I'm just thinking of you. You need a guy who would show you off to his friends. A guy who wouldn't be afraid to show what he feels about you."

"Draco, I know you care about me. And I care about you. Otherwise, what would I be doing here?" She chuckled, and he showed a small smile. "That's all I need. What else do you want?"

He took her hand in his. "Nothing. All I want is you. I guess I'm just… thinking way too much." He chuckled.

"Well, stop thinking and kiss me already!" She said as she pulled his face down to hers.

They smiled at each other for a second, before he closed the gap between them. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist, lost in her robes. They continued to kiss, and soon found themselves in the position where he was hovering above her and her upper back was against the tree trunk, her lower back laying on the ground. He cradled her face as she had her hands tangled in his hair. They then pulled away, needing air.

He stared down into her eyes, both of them panting. The sun was setting on the cool day at Hogwarts, and Hermione looked absolutely breathtaking. He studied her face, remembering every single detail. He then realized that then and there was the perfect time to tell Hermione how he really felt.

"Hermione…I love you." Draco said, his face only inches away from hers. She stared up at him, before a bright smile spread across her face. She rose up and kissed his lips, much gentler and less lustful than the first kiss.

When she pulled away, she said, "I love you too." He smiled as well, and they both laughed. He then stood up and held out his hand, her taking it.

As soon as she stood, he embraced her in his arms. Draco didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Hermione. She smiled, never feeling as safe as she did when she was with him. Everything was perfect, and both Draco and Hermione walked back to the school, not letting go of each other.

**Read&review! :)**


	10. Hermione's Secret

Hermione felt on top of the world. She had amazing friends, she spent all of her time at her favorite place in the world, and she had a boyfriend who loved her. The only thing holding it all back was the fact that her best friends, Harry and Ron, hated her true best friend, Draco.

She often wondered about what would happen if Harry and Ron ever found out about her relationship. She and Draco had kept it a secret for about two years, and they were both getting tired of it. Hermione was sick of looking at Pansy Parkinson fawning all over him, when she knew that it should be _her_. And he couldn't just push Pansy away; that would cause suspicions from the other Slytherins.

Hermione laughed to herself. She sort of felt as if she were in a romance novel. But the outcome wouldn't be as pretty as in books; Harry and Ron would definitely be furious. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she would have to keep it a secret for a while longer.

But she was somewhat okay with it. She enjoyed her times with Draco, even if it meant having to sneak around. She would rather that than not see him at all. So she just pushed all doubtful thoughts to the back of her head, not giving them another glance.

Books held closely to her chest, Hermione dodged the many students in the crowded corridor. People were pushing and shoving, so she kept walking faster. Finally she made it out into an empty hallway, glad to be alive. That's when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

She let out a yelp of surprise, before realizing who the strong arms holding her and the chuckling in her ear belonged to.

"Draco." She said in frustration as he put her down, although a smile was on her face. She turned around to see him smirking.

"Granger." He said before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. It lasted about five seconds before he pulled away, still smirking at her.

"You know, I think we're pretty much on a first name basis by now." She said as they walked, hand in hand.

"I know, but I still call you Granger because I know it bugs you."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, but that didn't mean that she didn't like his immaturity. She actually loved it.

It was quite for a minute as they walked, but it was a comfortable silence. Then Draco broke it by saying, "Okay, there's something I want to know."

"Hmm?" she asked as she stared down at her feet casually.

"How do you get to your classes so fast?" At this, Hermione looked up at him with eyes slightly bigger than usual. "I mean, one second you're not there, and then the next second you are. Either you're a _really_ fast walker or you know a bit of powerful magic. More so than we learn in class."

"Well, it's not like we're in a magical school or anything." Hermione muttered. Draco stared at her face.

"Hermione." He said with a raised eyebrow. She looked back up at him and stopped walking, causing him to as well.

"I-I can't really…tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't."

"Who did you promise?"

"Yeah, right. You can't trick me into telling you, I am smarter than you Draco." She chuckled. He looked away, knowing his plan failed but still smiling as well.

"Please. I won't tell anyone else, I promise." He said. Hermione took one look at him and instantly knew that he wasn't going to let it go until he got his answer.

She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you." She quickly looked around, making Draco laugh.

"We're the only ones here 'Mione." He smiled. He often wondered how she could be so adorable.

She smiled as well and said, "Alright." She reached into her robes and pulled out a gold chain. And attached to it looked to be like a little sand time-teller.

"This is a time-turner. It allows me to go back in time. That's how I've been getting to my classes all year."

Draco stared wide eyed at it, examining it closely. "Whoa." He said under his breath. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Can we try it out?"

"No!" Hermione said, quickly taking it back. "Draco, time is not a thing to be meddled with. It's a very precious thing, and one little slip up could change the whole outcome of things."

Draco stared at her in disbelief, his mouth open. "What? You just said you've been using it _all year_!"

"Yes, but so I can get to my classes. We have no reason to use it now." She said as she put it back around her neck, hiding it beneath her robes.

Draco threw his head back, looking at the ceiling. "Why do you have to be so logical?" he groaned.

"Oh please, it's one of the things you love most about me." She smirked.

He looked back at her and said, "True." He took her hand in his again and they began walking. "But how did you get it? Those kinds of things are only available at the Ministry."

"McGonagall gave it to me at the start of term. I told her how many classes I signed up for, and she said that it would help me. And believe me, it certainly has."

Draco nodded, raising his eyebrows. Hermione then said, "Now, don't you feel special? I haven't even told Harry or Ron about this yet."

He smiled and said, "Yes. But that's easy. You and I both know that I'm way better than Potty or Weasel."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she didn't know how she got a guy like Draco.

**Another chapter! :P**

**What did you think? I wanted to make it more fluffy and happy, since the last one was so serious. But, there will be another serious chapter to come. You still have to figure out why Draco's boggart is a…**

**Anyway! Read&review! :D**


	11. The Truth

"I'm starving!" Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"You're always starving." Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began putting food on their plates.

"Hey, have you gotten your Firebolt back from McGonagall yet?" Ron asked Harry with a mouthful of food.

"No. Not yet." Harry said, slightly glaring at Hermione.

"I did the right thing." She then lowered her voice at the next part. "Sirius Black could've hurt you."

"Why would Black spend his time jinxing Harry with a rogue broom when he's finally free and out of Azkaban?" Ron said, obviously mad at Hermione for turning in the broom as well.

"Oh, I don't know. Why did he escape in the first place? To get to Harry!" Hermione whisper-shouted at him.

They kept on bickering, like they always do, when Harry finally said, "Guys!" They looked at him, looked at each other, then rolled their eyes and looked away. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table; Draco could always put a smile on her face even from twenty feet away. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Oh look, the mail's here." Ron said, pointing up to the open windows in the Great Hall. About a hundred owls entered, carrying letters or packages in their beaks.

Ron's owl, Errol, dropped a letter at their table. It was from his mom, about Merlin knows what. Hermione and Harry didn't receive anything, so she looked over at Draco again. But the smile that he had on his face when he looked at her before was gone, it replaced by a frown. He had gotten a letter, but as he was reading it, his frown became more intense. Hermione watched him crumple up the parchment, stand up abruptly, and then walk out of the Hall.

Harry and Ron were talking about something, so they didn't see Draco storm out. They wouldn't know that Hermione would be following _him_. "I'll be right back." she said before standing up as well.

As she walked away, she heard Ron say, "Where're you going?" But she just ignored him and followed Draco.

As soon as she was out, she looked around in every direction, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then, far down one corridor she saw him, walking very fast. He was too far to hear her if she called, so she started running.

When she was close enough, she called, "Draco!" He didn't turn, so she called him again. But he wouldn't slow down; something must really be bothering him.

"DRACO!" she yelled. He finally stopped, waiting for her to continue. She trotted up to him, to see his face held a mixture of anger and pain.

"What?" he snapped, not even looking at her.

She flinched at this, but ignored it and said, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong." He muttered.

"Well, obviously you're not okay. Otherwise you wouldn't have stormed out of the Great Hall like that."

"Look, I'm fine alright? I just…" he trailed off, looking down at the crumpled letter in his hands. She looked at it too; his anger had something to do with that.

"Let me see that." She said, reaching for the parchment. But he moved his hands fast, making it seem like her fingers were very hot when she touched him. "Draco, I know it has to do with that. Please, let me just-"

"You're right. It does, but it's not what's in the letter. It's the bloody bastard who sent it." He snapped.

Hermione thought for a minute, before it hit her. "Your father." She said quietly. When he didn't respond, she closed her eyes. "Draco, I-"

"I don't want to talk about, okay? Let's just, get out of here." Draco said, looking around the empty corridor.

"No, Draco you can't just run away from your problems." Hermione said in the softest voice possible.

"Yes, I can. And I plan to." He scoffed.

"I want to help you." She said.

He then turned to face her. "Oh sure. Because it's always easier to help people, when you're not actually going through it." He said, stepping towards her and making her back up.

"Draco." She said reassuringly, but her voice trembled a little bit.

"You don't get it Hermione." He said as her back touched the stone wall. "You don't have a demented father and a scared to death mother at home! You have parents who care about you, even if they are filthy muggles."

"Hey." She said, angry at his behavior toward her parents. But that was canceled out by _his_ anger and her being frightened. Draco had never rounded on her like this before.

"You were born into this world, actually wanted. I was just born to be like my father! To soon become a D-" But he stopped himself. No one was supposed to know about that.

His anger was getting to a dangerously high point now, but it seemed to be more pent up aggression. He put both of his hands on each side of her, keeping her from bolting. "You don't understand what it's like to be abused, ridiculed, and looked down upon by your own father! You can't help me, even if you tried Hermione! No one can!" he yelled right in her face.

Finally he stopped and just stared at her. Her eyes held a mixture of hurt and fright in them, but she didn't cry. She knew he was in pain, and she didn't know what she could do or say to make him feel better. So she stayed quite.

He still stared at her with a hard expression, waiting for her to respond. And when she didn't, he let out a big breath and turned, walking away from her. He went through the door at the end of the corridor, and she just stayed still; completely shocked. Hermione then slid down the wall, so she was sitting on the floor, and let a single tear fall down her cheek.

_~0~0~0~0~_

A few hours later, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and tried to do her homework. But she couldn't focus; her mind kept going back to earlier that day. She wasn't sad about what Draco had said to her, he was just angry. What made her cry earlier was the look on his face. He looked pained, scared even. Hermione loved him, and she wanted him to feel better. But she had no idea how to do that. She tried staying away from him that whole day, so he could be alone. But in doing so, it was driving her mad.

Throwing down her quill, she stopped pretending to do her assignment and walked out the portrait hole. It wasn't dark outside yet, and she wanted to be alone as well.

As soon as she was outside, she pulled her robes closer to her. She had forgotten to wear her heavier robes and she was cold, seeing as though it was chiller out. With her arms wrapped around her, she walked further out, lost in her own thoughts. Then she saw something that made her jump back to reality.

Draco was sitting on the stone steps leading down to the boats that the first years took. Hermione looked at him, debating whether she should approach him or not. After about a minute, she decided to talk to him.

Very slowly, she walked toward him. He didn't notice; it wasn't too late to turn back. But Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath before saying, "Draco."

He turned, his eyes automatically lighting up when he saw her. But his face still looked depressed. She sat down beside him and they both looked out, not speaking. Finally he broke it by saying, very softly, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, but he was still looking out. "For what?" she asked. "You were mad, I understand." She said, turning back. But now he looked at her.

"Hermione, you didn't deserve any of that. You were trying to help, and I…" he sighed, this was obviously painful for him.

"Stop it. You don't have to apologize. I should be."

Draco widened his eyes. "What? No you don't!"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for your father." He looked down, but she took his hand. "You're amazing Draco. And _you_ don't deserve any of that." He looked away, smiling. But it was a smile that held disbelieving and bitterness.

"Look at me." She stated. He turned back and waited. "I'm just going to say it. Your father is a cruel, mean, horrible man. No offense."

"None taken." Draco said, agreeing with her completely.

"But you shouldn't listen to him."

"How can I not, 'Mione? He's my father."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he knows best. Just because someone is a parent, that doesn't mean they know everything." Draco looked away, and she said, "Please. You're great deep down. Don't let him influence you."

"You don't know what he has planned for me."

She looked at him. She tried to understand, but there was so much she knew Draco was keeping from her. And she had the feeling he would tell her, _if he could_. "Is that why your boggart is your father?"

He hesitated before nodding, and she sighed. Then he spoke. "Hermione, I never wanted you find out, in this way."

"I know." She said softly.

"But know that I love you, more than anything." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled at him, it was happy and sad.

"I love you too." She said, her eyes shining with tears. She just couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy could be so mean to such a wonderful person as Draco.

He smiled as well, and leaned in. The kiss was magical; it was passionate and it told the other how much each person loved them. It was the best kiss of Hermione's life.

Pulling away was almost painful, but they were just happy to be with each other. Then the wind blew, and Hermione remembered how cold she was, causing her to shiver. Draco noticed and took off his green and silver Slytherin scarf, draping it around her. Usually she would protest against it, but she was so cold. So she just smiled and leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

This seemed like the most perfect moment. And neither would trade it for anything. When they were together they forgot about their labels at Hogwarts. They weren't Slytherin and Gryffindor, pureblood and mudblood, bad and good. They were just Draco and Hermione, and they loved it.

**Wow! This chapter took a lot out of me! :P**

**But it was meant to show how much Draco and Hermione loved each other, and why Draco was so mean before.**

**And I know the ending is a little cheesy, but I just couldn't help it! :P**

**And if you haven't read the books, I'm sure you're confused about the Firebolt. What happened was Hermione thought the broom was cursed by Sirius Black, so she gave it McGonagall to check if it was jinxed or not.** **Obviously it was before Harry knew the whole story! X)**

**Anyway, please read&review! Soon I'll be getting back to the scenes! Haha :)**


	12. Draco's Decision

Hermione woke up the next morning, yawning immensely. She then realized why she was so tired; she had spent most of the night with Draco. They sat together, looking out onto the Black Lake and surprisingly no teacher came and got them, even after dark. The couple finally went in at around midnight.

The memory of last night made Hermione smile. She then reluctantly stood up, got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. But as she entered, she saw people talking and looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Hey. What's going on?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry as she sat down next to them, at the Gryffindor table.

"See for yourself." Ron said, ushering his head back over to the table. Confused, Hermione looked over to see Draco and Pansy talking, rather loudly.

"Draco, please! You don't understand!" Pansy said pleadingly.

"I think I do! You friggin' cheated on me with _him_!" Draco said, pointing to another Slytherin boy. Although it didn't seem as if he was that upset about it.

"Well, yes. But, I'm sorry! And it wasn't even my fault!" At this, Draco scoffed and looked away, obviously not believing her. "No really! He pressured me into it!"

"Seriously? Because when I caught you two, it looked as though you were snogging him pretty hard!" Pansy looked away, staring at the floor. Draco looked at her, no anger at all in his eyes. Then he said, "That's it. We're over Pansy!"

And with that, he walked passed her to the entrance of the Great Hall. But before he left, he looked back at Hermione and winked.

The whole Hall was silent for about three seconds before Pansy broke it by running out, sobbing. Then everyone went back to their regular business, although some were talking about the incident that just happened.

"Wow, like I didn't see that coming." Ron said sarcastically, causing Harry to laugh. But Hermione stared at the door with her mouth slightly open, a smile gracing her lips.

She couldn't believe that Draco had just done that. They agreed that he would keep seeing Pansy, so no one would get suspicious. And he had just broken that agreement. But Hermione was far from angry. She was ecstatic. The only other time she had felt this happy was when she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

But she must've been staring at the door for a while because she snapped out of her thoughts when Ron started waving a hand in front of her face. "Hermione!"

She looked at him. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been silent and not nagging us for the past five minutes."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said absentmindedly, looking down at her plate. Ron looked at Harry, who looked behind him at the doors and back to Hermione.

"You didn't really think that Malfoy and Pansy were going to be together forever, did you?" Harry asked, chuckling. He was joking, but part of him was suspicious of his friend's actions.

"No! Of course not!" Hermione said, acting appalled. Inside she knew for a fact they weren't going to be together forever, so she wasn't really lying. But Ron and Harry didn't know, so she tried to act as surprised as she could. "You're being ridiculous! I mean, honestly Harry. Like I would put _any_ thought into Malfoy's personal life."

She stood up, gathering her books. "So where are you going then?" Ron asked, looking at her suspiciously as well.

"I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall about my Transfiguration homework." She said before strutting away, anxious to see Draco.

"Hermione never has any questions. She knows the answers to them all." Ron said, leaning across the table to Harry. He nodded, scrunching his eyebrows together. After about a minute, they decided to talk more about Sirius Black, thinking that there were more important things to worry about than Hermione's strange behavior.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, looking all around. Then, for some reason, she decided to go to the same balcony in which she and Draco had taken a broom ride a few months ago. She didn't know why, but her feet just seemed to be carrying her there.

When she came to the last corridor, she didn't need to go outside onto the balcony. Draco was standing in the middle of the corridor, waiting for her. Apparently he knew she was going to follow him, but Hermione had no idea how he knew that they would meet in that exact hallway. Although her confusion drifted away when she saw him, happiness flooding through her.

"Hey." Draco said, smiling.

"Hey." She responded, trying to keep back her own smile. But eventually it cracked and she laughed out loud. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, in which he embraced her laughing as well. They pulled away, although still in each other's arms, when she said, "What made you do it?"

"Well, for one thing she was _really_ annoying! I don't know why I ever made a move on her in the first place." Draco said, shaking his head.

"So, you're not even a little upset that she cheated on you?"

"Not really. I mean, I was going to break up with her anyways. But this was perfect! Now everyone will pity me, instead of her."

"Smart." Hermione commented.

"Yes." Then his smile turned sweet. "And I know how much it bothered you when we were out in public together."

At this, Hermione smiled. She rose up and pecked his lips, showing her gratitude. "Thank you." She said when she pulled away. Draco looked at her, smiling.

"Besides, last week she had horrible breath when I kissed her!"

Hermione's smile faded. "You were still kissing her, all this year?" She asked, hurt in her eyes.

Draco then smirked, before chuckling and saying, "Of course not, 'Mione! I haven't even touched her really since summer. Geez, take a joke!" He was smiling like he had just said the funniest thing in the world, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

After a minute of silence, Hermione grinned, "So, I guess this means we're official."

Draco glanced at her and smiled mischievously. "I guess it does." He then turned to face her, putting his hands on both sides of her waist. She noticed what he was doing and returned the same smile he had on, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he captured her lips with his all in a sudden motion, which she was ready for. They kissed each other hungrily, as if they hadn't kissed in years. Neither person knew what it was, but they were too happy to care. All they knew was that they wanted to celebrate in some way. And if that meant a make-out session in this deserted corridor for a while, so be it.

**Okay, so this is probably the last chapter I will make up on my own. I think I showed enough of them loving each other and being serious, but also having a good time, right? :) **

**And don't worry, I will still include the big punch! Don't ask me how I'm going to work that in, seeing as though they love each other so much! But, like Drake Bell, I'll find a way! XD**

**Please tell me what you think! Right now, this is my favorite story that I'm writing. But if you like my work, feel free to check out my other stories as well! I'd love to know how they are in other people's eyes! :P**

**Read&review! :D**


	13. Horrible News

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. They decided to go and visit Hagrid, to see about Buckbeak's hearing.

"Beautiful day." Hermione said, looking around.

"Gorgeous. Unless of course you're being ripped to pieces!" Ron said, glaring at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as Harry looked at them, confused. "Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?"

She sighed before saying, "Ronald has lost his rat."

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "I haven't lost anything! Your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish." Hermione commented, walking ahead of them.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Harry, you've seen the way that blood-thirsty beast of hers is always lurking around and about. And Scabbers is gone!"

She whipped around, facing him. "Well maybe _you_ should learn to take better care of _your_ pets!"

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Didn't."

They walked down the steep slope to Hagrid's house, to find him not there. "Where do you think he could be?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry. He just shrugged, when the three of them heard a big splash coming from the Black Lake. They looked at each other before running to the source of the noise.

There, in the water, stood Hagrid. But instead of his usual, dingy clothes, he was wearing a suit. Or what _he_ would call a suit. It was brown and looked to be made of fur, and he wore an orange tie with yellow polka dots. He was standing at knee length in the water, skipping very large stones.

"How did it go Hagrid? The hearing." Hermione called out to him. Harry and Ron also waited for an answer.

He stopped tossing the stones and said, "Well, first off the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." He threw another stone and continued. "Then I got up and an' said my peace. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff; always cleaned his feathers." He sighed at the next part. "An' then, Lucius Malfoy got up, well you can imagine, he said "Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill ya as soon as he looked at ya."

Hermione clenched her jaw at the mention of Draco's father, but she breathed out and said, "And then?"

Hagrid threw yet another stone and said, "And then he asked the worst, that ole' Lucius."

"They're not sacking you." Ron said hopefully.

"No, I'm not sacked." His voice cracked, as if he was about to cry. He threw one more stone and then the tears came. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" He cried out, not even throwing the last stone, but just dropping it beside him in the water.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, exchanging sad glances. But Hermione looked away, already feeling the tears coming. She blinked a few times, and they were gone. But she couldn't believe that Buckbeak, that innocent hippogriff, was going to be killed.

After a few moments of silence, the four headed back toward the school. They bid Hagrid a goodbye at his house, and Hermione even hugged him. He smiled sadly at her before turning and disappearing inside his house, Fang barking happily at him, oblivious of the pain he was feeling.

They walked up to the castle, none of them saying a word. Finally Harry broke it by saying, "I wish we could do something to make Hagrid feel better."

"Me too." Ron said, looking down at the ground. Hermione nodded, but stared out over the grounds.

"What if we go to the Ministry and try to convince them to terminate the sentence?" Hermione said, looking at them with hope in her eyes.

"Are you mad? And how are we supposed to get to the Ministry?" Ron asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"It was just a suggestion." She said softly, before storming into the castle.

"You couldn't have been a little more sensitive?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with raised eyebrows.

"What? Her bloody, demented cat killed my rat!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes and they went in.

**Okay, this was definitely a filler chapter! It was just supposed to show what happened at Buckbeak's hearing.**

**I will have the next chapter uploaded VERY soon! :)**


	14. Payback

Once again Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked outside. But this time, there was a cold feeling in the air. Like everything around the trio was silent. All they could hear was the Executioner, the one hired to kill Buckbeak, sharpening his long blade. The three looked at him with slight terror in their eyes, and they slowly made their way around him. He looked up and smiled evilly, showing very yellow teeth. Hermione looked away disgusted and they walked onto the bridge.

When they made it to the end, Hermione said, "I can't believe they're gonna kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." They stepped out and Ron sighed.

"It just got worse." Harry and Hermione looked down to where Ron was talking about. Three separate, large stone walls stood lined up, and right next to the middle one were Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. They were mumbling and laughing about something, and Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed that Draco was holding a pair of binoculars.

"What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I think I might donate it to the Gryffindor's common room." Crabbe laughed at this and Draco smirked.

She had to strain her ears to hear, but she caught every word of what they were saying. Hermione then realized something. The whole reason Buckbeak was being killed…was because of Draco! _He_ was the one who didn't listen to Hagrid and just waltzed right up to the creature. _He_ was the one who cried to his mother, who told his father, who told the Ministry. And _he_ was the reason for Buckbeak's death!

Suddenly, after hearing Draco's words and her realization, she felt a surge of anger rush through her. Love or not, she was furious at Draco. And she wanted him to pay for what he did. The next thing she knew, she was stomping down the hill with fire in her eyes.

"Hey, look who's here." Crabbe said, getting Draco's attention. He looked up, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend. But she was definitely not in the mood to be cute right now.

"Ah, come to see the show!" He said as he took a step towards her. But she kept coming closer, anger clear on her face.

"You. You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" she yelled as she took out her wand. She pointed it at him, making him back up to the wall. He closed his eyes and whimpered in fear, knowing that Hermione was clever enough to do some real damage.

She stared him down when Ron called out, "Hermione, no! He's not worth it!" She kept glaring at him, and he looked completely terrified. Then, slowly, she lowered her wand. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing that he was safe. Hermione backed up and he straightened out his jacket, chuckling nervously with his cronies.

Then, all of a sudden, Hermione turned and faced him again. He didn't know what she was doing…until her fist collided with his nose. He fell to the ground, Crabbe and Goyle helping him up. They ran, Draco looking back at Hermione with fear and shock.

"Not a word to anyone, understood? I'm gonna get that jumped up mudblood, mark my words." These words stung Hermione a little, but she felt pretty good. He well deserved a broken nose, and Madam Pomfrey could fix it up quickly.

She turned back towards Harry and Ron, who were looking at her in awe. "That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant!" Ron said, smiling. She smirked and they then made their way down to Hagrid's.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Draco and his cronies ran to the hospital wing. And just like Hermione predicted, Madam Pomfrey fixed it with one single spell. It stopped bleeding and Draco could finally breath through it again.

"Are you okay?" Goyle asked, looking at his now bruised nose.

"I'm fine!" Draco snapped. "Just, leave me alone!" He was definitely irritable, so Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the hospital muttering to each other. Then all of a sudden, Pansy came running in. Draco took one look at her and groaned.

"Draco! I can't believe this happened!" She cried, trying to touch his nose. It hurt like Hell and he pushed her off.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. After lightly rubbing his nose, he looked at her. "How did you even find out? It only happened five minutes ago!"

Pansy looked down at her hands. "Well, I was kind of watching." Draco scoffed, and she looked back up at him. "Don't worry Draco! I'm going to rip every bushy hair off of that mudblood's head, I guarantee it!"

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "No you won't!" Pansy gave him a confused look, and he quickly said, "You're not my girlfriend anymore Pansy. I don't need you doing anything for me."

Her face softened and she came closer. "I know. I just…love you." She said quietly, looking into his eyes. And that's when, for the first time, Draco felt bad for her. She actually loved him, when he didn't feel a thing for her. All of his love was for Hermione, even if she did just punch him in the face.

She smiled shyly and said, "And I know you love me too." She came closer, too close for his comfort. She was about to kiss him when he gently put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way as you." He said as nicely as he could, looking into her eyes.

"But, Draco. Please. I know I screwed up, but I'm sorry. It was a mistake and if I could take it back, I would."

"But that still wouldn't change anything. I'm madly in love with somebody else." He smiled, thinking about Hermione.

By this time, Pansy's eyes were shining with tears. "Y-you are?" He nodded, and she looked down again. After a moment she faced him again, showing a weak smile. "Of course. That explains a lot." Draco just looked at her. "I'm sorry. I really am. And whoever the girl is, she's really lucky."

"I would say that I'm more of the lucky one." He said, looking off into space. Pansy looked at him, completely heartbroken. But she still tried to smile.

"Goodbye Draco." She said before turning and walking out of the hospital wing, leaving Draco staring after her.

He sat there, thinking before standing up. He walked out of the wing and back to the place where Hermione punched him. He glared at the memory, but suddenly ducked behind one of the walls when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking down. Apparently they were watching the execution.

But the next part made Draco's heart plummet. As soon as the executioner swung his blade down, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry held onto her arm and so did Ron. Draco knew that it should be him down there, comforting her. But instead it was his worst enemy and a Weasley. He scowled before walking back inside. He and Hermione had to talk.

**Yay, the punch! Haha XP**

**Did I do a good job with it? It was such an epic scene in the movie, and I wanted to make it perfect! :)**

**Read&review! The story isn't over yet! :D**


	15. Onlookers To The Rescue

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over the hospital bed. Slowly, Harry's eyes opened.

"I saw my dad." Were his first words.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He sent the Dementors away. I saw him across the lake."

"Listen to me. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss."

"You mean they're gonna kill him!" Harry exclaimed, scrambling to stand up.

"No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." Right after she said this, the doors opened and in walked Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry turned around as he walked up to them.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione said, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's true sir! Sirius is innocent!" Harry chimed in.

"It's Scabbers who did it!" came a voice. The three turned around, to see Ron lying in a bed not ten feet away.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked the red headed boy.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not _really_ a rat, when he was a rat he was my brother, Percy's rat! But then they gave him an owl and then-"

"His point is we know the truth!" Hermione said as she turned to the Headmaster, cutting Ron's little rant short. She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Please believe us."

"I do Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sorry to say the word of three teen wizards will convince few others." He then walked past them to Ron's bed. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who forgotten how to listen." At the last word, he patted Ron's injured leg. The leg that Sirius, as a dog, bit when he was pulling him into the Shrieking Shack.

As Dumbledore touched his wound, Ron winced in pain. He sniffled, but held his mouth closed, obviously trying to look tougher than he actually was. Then the clock outside donged, causing the Headmaster to look up. He walked back over to Harry and Hermione, looking past them out the window.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous." All when silent, except the clock, before Dumbledore said, "Sirius Black is in the top most cellar of the dark tower."

He then turned around, facing Harry and Hermione. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you will do what I feel to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared." He was about to turn again, when he caught himself. "Three turns should do it, I think" He winked at her, before walking to the doors.

As he closed them, he said, "Oh, by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." And with that, he closed the doors completely.

None of them spoke for a second, when Ron said, "What the bloody Hell was that all about?"

Hermione looked at him. "Sorry Ron, but seeing as though you can't walk." She reached under her jacket and pulled out the Time Turner. She placed the very long chain around both her and Harry's necks, and then looked at the little hour glass. Harry reached up to touch it, but she slapped his hand away. He looked over at Ron confused as she spun it, three times just like Dumbledore had said.

Suddenly, everything around her and Harry became a blur. She kept her eyes on the Turner, but Harry looked around, completely lost. After a minute, everything became still again. But the scenery was different.

Instead of moonlight coming in through the windows like before, sunlight was. And Ron was nowhere to be found.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry asked, still looking stunned.

"7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked him, looking at the same clock that Dumbledore had looked at.

"I dunno, going to Hagrid's?"

"Come on, and we can't be seen." Hermione said, taking Harry by the arm and running down the corridor, outside of the hospital wing.

They kept running until they were outside, same spot as before. They ran past the executioner, but he was too busy sharpening his blade to notice them a second time. They went onto the bridge when Harry finally said, "Hermione! Hermione, wait! Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing!"

By then they had made it to the end, where they saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. But next to the Slytherins were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The Hermione down below was charging up to Draco, yelling "_You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!_"

The Hermione and Harry watched from above. "But, that's us."

"_Hermione, no! He isn't worth it!_"

"This is not normal!" Harry said, before Hermione pushed him back and up against the wall.

She pulled out her necklace and said, "This is a Time Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year." The only other person she had told was Draco. And, like her boyfriend, Harry held the same confused yet amazed expression.

"You mean we've gone back in time!"

"Yes." She said, putting away the Time Turner. "Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment." They then moved back, to watch the scene below. "Clearly something happened that he wants us to change."

They watched the past Hermione lower her wand, and Draco smile nervously. Hermione knew what was coming, and she felt the urge to turn away. Then it happened. The past Hermione swung her fist at Draco, making him fall to the ground.

"Good punch." Harry commented.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, although it was completely fake.

The real Hermione felt sick. She loved him, yet she punched him in the face. She felt like she was doing the right thing as it happened before, but now she thought she might've been too harsh. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Draco and his cronies running up their way.

"Malfoy's coming!" she said, pushing Harry back again. She almost stopped herself. She knew that she and Harry couldn't be seen, but she wanted to see Draco on his way up and apologize. Then logic got to her.

She and Harry jumped out the window and onto the ground only a few feet below. As Draco came their way, she heard him say, "Not a word to anyone understood? I'm going to get that jumped up mudblood, mark my words!" She flinched at the name he called her. He hadn't called her that in so long and actually meant it. It was always when he was pretending.

She decided to ignore the feeling in her stomach; much more important things were happening right now. She would just talk to Draco later.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Harry unraveled the chain that was holding Buckbeak to the post. He tried to pull him away, but the stubborn hippogriff wouldn't budge.

"Come on Buckbeak." Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her and she said, "Keep trying." He pulled hard on the chain again, but Buckbeak just looked at him. Hermione then saw, on a post a few feet away, a bunch of ferrets hung on it. She quickly walked over to them and grabbed a few, before going back over to Buckbeak.

She held one of the carcasses in front of him, saying, "Come on. Come on Buckbeak." She had gotten the animal's attention. "Come and get the nice dead ferret!" she whisper shouted. Buckbeak got up and walked toward her, snapping at the ferret. They slowly lured him away, when Hagrid's front door opened.

Out walked Dumbledore, Hagrid, Cornelius Fudge, and the executioner. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stopped dead in their tracks, knowing they could get caught at any second.

But, Dumbledore pointed in the opposite direction, talking about something that belonged to the Headmaster before him. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before moving again, getting Buckbeak behind a tree.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Fudge said, turning around. The four men apparently didn't see them behind a tree; they were looking around confused. "Where is it? I saw the beast, just now! Not a moment ago!"

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore said, although the tone of his voice held suspicion. Like he already knew something.

"Buckbeak." Hagrid groaned, although his eyes held happiness.

"Oh, come now Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him! Hagrid-" Fudge said.

"I swear sir! I didn't!" Hagrid said, looking at the Minister.

"Surely the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with this Hagrid. After all, how could you? You've been with us all the time." Dumbledore said as he looked at the helpless gameskeeper.

"Well…well! We must search the grounds!" Fudge said, looking at the Headmaster.

"Search the skies if you must Minister! Meanwhile," Dumbledore turned to Hagrid. "I'd like a nice cup of tea, or a large Brandy." He turned, but then said, "Oh, executioner. Your services are no longer required. Thank you."

As they stepped into Hagrid's house, Hagrid chuckled, "Afraid there are no small glasses in this house, Professor." Hermione and Harry heard Dumbledore laugh as well before the door closed.

Fudge continued to look around as the executioner swung his blade down, splitting a pumpkin in two. Hermione looked back up at the castle. Before she thought that he had killed Buckbeak then, but she now knew the truth. She saw her past self cry into Ron's shoulder and Harry hold onto her.

Hermione was about to turn around, when she stopped herself. As she looked up, she could've sworn she saw something blonde-white behind her past self. Hermione shook her head; it couldn't have been Draco. He was in the hospital at that time. So she and Harry lured Buckbeak, deeper into the Forbidden Forest until they no longer saw Hagrid's house.

**Okay, if you're confused at the beginning of this, it's supposed to be right after Harry saw the Patronus across the lake. But if you weren't confused, great! :P**

**Don't forget to read&review! :)**


	16. Their Precious Mistake

**I **_**suggest**_** listening to Joe Jonas's song "See No More" I don't know why, but I wrote this while listening to it, and it seemed to add tension to the chapter. (Even though the lyrics don't really match!) But you don't have to! :P**

Hermione and Harry ran as fast as they could, up to the hospital wing. They had just saved Sirius Black from getting killed by the Dementor's Kiss, and he flew away on Buckbeak. Now they had to get back up before the last chime of the clock.

As they ran into the last corridor, the saw at the end of it, Dumbledore closing the doors. They finally came close enough. Dumbledore turned to them and said with a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

"He's free. We did it." Harry said, out of breath form the long run.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile. "Goodnight." He waved to them, before heading down the staircase to their right. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before going in the hospital.

As soon as they opened the door, they saw themselves standing in the middle of the room. Then, all of a sudden, the second ones vanished into thin air. Harry and Hermione stepped further into the room, a confused Ron on the same bed as before.

"How did you get there?" he pointed to them, his eyebrows scrunched together. "I was talking to you there." He pointed back to the spot where the other Harry and Hermione vanished. "And now you're there!"

Hermione turned to Harry, acting confused. "What's he talking about Harry?"

"I don't know. Honestly Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?" As he said this, Hermione laughed. Harry smiled as they walked over to their friend.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside, enjoying the sun. After the night they had, they were pretty tired and just wanted to relax. Hermione hadn't talked to Draco yet, but she desperately wanted to.

Just then, Hagrid came up to them. He wore a big smile as he told them all about how Buckbeak escaped, and how he wasn't killed. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other as Ron said he was happy for Hagrid. Then the gameskeeper said something about Professor Lupin turning in his resignation that morning.

At this, Harry stood up quickly and ran inside. He wanted to see Lupin before he left. Ron and Hagrid kept talking as Hermione looked around, enjoying the scenery. Then she saw something that made her heart skip.

About ten feet away, Draco stood. He looked at Hermione and moved his head, motioning her to follow him. He then started walking away. Hermione looked at Ron and Hagrid, to see they were too busy talking to notice if she left or not. She stood up and walked to where Draco went.

They walked until they were in a private area, where no one was. They needed to be alone. Draco stopped and turned to face her, his face blank.

"Hey." She said, smiling sheepishly. She knew he would be mad about the punch.

"Hey? Is that really all you're going to say?" Draco said, disbelief written on his face. Hermione sighed and walked closer to him, but he took a step back.

"Look, I'm sorry I punched you. I will say that it was a _little_ over the top. But I won't say that you didn't deserve it."

"How did I deserve that?" he asked, staring her down.

"You were the reason for Buckbeak's death! He was innocent, but your father just had to tell the Ministry."

"I'm not responsible for my bloody father's actions. And if you don't remember, that beast _attacked_ me!"

"Yes, because you didn't do what Hagrid said!" Hermione exclaimed, getting angry. And it was clear that he was too.

"I had a good reason to not listen to that oaf! He's unreliable, he's just a stupid gameskeeper."

"Hagrid is a great man."

"Yeah, well I disagree." It was silent before Draco said, "And at least I wasn't throwing myself on Weasley!"

"What? I never threw myself on Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, her turn to look at him with disbelief.

"Oh please. I saw you two getting cozy while the hippogriff was beheaded."

Hermione thought for a moment, before she remembered crying on Ron's shoulder. She also remembered seeing Draco in the background. She thought it was her imagination, but obviously it wasn't. Then she got angry again.

"You're right, I was with Ron. But he was comforting me! Something you couldn't do!"

"I couldn't because you punched me in the face!" he yelled. "Also, your friends were there."

"I said I was sorry. And that's exactly my point! If you didn't have this stupid little grudge with Harry, then I probably wouldn't have punched you and it would've been _you_ holding me, not Ron."

Draco shook his head, looking away. Both of them were angry and frustrated. "Maybe that's it then."

"What's it?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

He looked back at her, an expression on his face that she couldn't really determine. "I'll never get along with Potter, and you'll never stop being friends with him."

Hermione kept looking at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Maybe…this whole relationship was a mistake from the start."

At this, Hermione's breath stopped. "What are you saying?" she asked, although her voice cracked a little.

He stared at the ground, before looking into her eyes. At first glance they looked blank, but she could see the pain deep down. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Draco…" she said, just above a whisper.

"We come from separate worlds. We're too different, and it seems like everything keeps getting in the way."

Hermione was about to protest, but deep down she knew he was telling the truth. "You're right. I should've known that this wasn't going to last."

Draco kept looking at her, struggling to find the words to say. "We just…can't be together."

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to find the answers in them. But they both knew that there wasn't one. They had to be over. It was silent for a few minutes, when she broke it by saying, "So, this is goodbye then."

Draco waited a moment, before nodding. "It was fun while it lasted though." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Although nothing could make the situation better.

But she smiled anyway, agreeing with him completely. "Absolutely." They're smiles faded, and they took one more look at each other. "Goodbye Draco." She said, feeling the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Goodbye Hermione." He said, although through much difficulty. She then turned, and began to walk away. Finally the tears came, and she silently cried while walking.

Draco just stood there, pain _very_ clear on his face. He just let go the only thing that he ever truly cared about. The only thing he ever loved. He thought back to all the memories with her.

Their first kiss in second year, almost getting caught after the first feast of the year, her visiting him in the hospital, her holding onto him when they rode the broom, asking her to be his girlfriend, comforting her after that Divination class, telling her he loved her and her saying it back, and her comforting him when he was upset about his father.

All these moments flashed through his mind, and he felt a tear fall down his face. He looked at her retreating back, and then he realized something. He couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through. He loved her, and he couldn't let it end like this. Not now, not ever.

"Hermione!" he yelled. She turned around, her face tear stained. He looked at her for a split second before practically running to her. She looked confused as he came up and cupped her face in between both of his hands. She held onto his forearms as he pulled her to him, and their lips collided.

The kiss was the most intense it had ever been. It was full of love, passion, and need. Just in that one kiss, Draco told Hermione everything he felt for her.

After a few seconds he pulled away, but he kept her face in his grasp. "I love you. Please, I can't lose you like this." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

She stared back, tears coming out of her eyes. But she laughed, out of pure happiness. "I love you too." She said. "But, that still doesn't change how others think. I thought this was a mistake from the beginning."

"It was. I know I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. But I did, and now that we're here we can't go back."

She looked at him before grinning. "Best mistake I ever made."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers once again. They both smiled into the kiss, completely happy for the first time.

They pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed. All that could be heard was their breathing, since the kiss took so much out of them.

"I never want to say goodbye." She whispered.

He looked at her and said, "You won't have to."

**Scared you, didn't I? haha No, I just couldn't let them break up. After all, this story is all about Dramione! :P**

**This isn't the end yet! :D **

**Read&review!**** :)**


	17. The Firebolt And The Farewell

Every Gryffindor gathered in the Great Hall. A package had come for Harry, in the shape of a broom. Although Harry wasn't there, Ron, Fred, and George decided to open it. And they were amazed at what they saw.

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!" Ron said as people tried to get a better look at it.

Just then Harry walked in. Neville noticed and called, "Harry!" he ran up to him, along with Seamus, and said, "Where ever did you get it?"

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you of course!" Seamus asked, practically jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked around, obviously confused.

As he walked up, Ron said to Seamus and Neville, "Quite! Let the man through!" Then he turned to Harry. "I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it!" He pointed to his twin brothers.

"Did not!" Fred and George said in unison. Harry just looked at the open package, also amazed.

"It's a firebolt!"

"Fastest broom in the world!"

Harry stared at it, before looking at Ron and Hermione. "For me. But who sent it?"

"No one knows." Ron said.

Hermione looked down and picked something up off the table. "This came with it." Harry looked at the object; it was a feather from a hippogriff. He and Hermione shared a look, knowing that the broom was from Sirius.

Harry then picked up the broom, saying, "Come on!" He ran out of the hall, everyone right behind him. They made it out to the courtyard, where they passed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

All the Gryffindors stood in a group as Harry hopped on the broom. He steadied himself, looked at Ron and Hermione, and then took off. He zoomed high into the air, going at least sixty miles an hour. Soon he was out of sight, and everyone gazed up, completely amazed.

"We'll be sure to win the Quidditch Cup now!" Seamus said.

"Oh definitely! With Harry on that thing, no one can beat him!" Ron said, proud to call himself Harry's best friend. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back over her shoulder.

Draco was still standing with his cronies, Pansy a few feet away. Hermione smiled at him, and he returned it.

With that simple smile, she knew that she wouldn't have to _actually _say goodbye to Draco. It was funny how one look could tell her all she needed to know.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The time came for the students to pack their belongings and head home. They had their end of the feast, now they were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione lugged her large trunk, along with Harry and Ron, down to the platform. They put them on the train, when Hermione said, "I'll be right back."

She quickly went back inside the castle and made her way to the corridor outside that one balcony. She and Draco had planned to meet there before the train left. She walked there with a smile on her face, thinking back over the year.

So much had happened. Not just with Sirius Black, but with she and Draco as well. They started the year out with just being friends who occasionally kissed, which made Hermione very confused. And now they were ending it, being in love. Not to mention everything that had happened in between.

She laughed, thinking how so much could happen in just a matter of ten months.

Finally she made it, to see Draco leaning against the stone wall. She stopped walking and he looked up, seeing her. She smiled and ran to him, where he caught her in her arms. It reminded her much of when she ran and hugged Harry the year before, but this meant so much more.

They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying being in each other's arms. Then they pulled away, and he kissed her. She eagerly kissed back, loving every second of it. The kiss lasted much longer than the hug, but when lack of air became a problem, they reluctantly pulled away. They wouldn't see each other for two months, and they wanted make the most of this time.

"I'm going to miss you." She said, while looking up at him.

"I'll miss you too." He said, caressing her face. "But, at least we have owls."

She nodded. "Promise me you'll write every week."

"I promise." He chuckled. "I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too." She smiled, pecking his lips. They then heard the whistle from the platform below, signaling five minutes until the train left.

They both sighed, knowing they didn't have much time left. He then took her hand and they walked down the corridor. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed quite. But, as always, it was a comfortable silence.

When they made it to the end of the long corridor, they turned and faced each other. He leaned in and kissed her passionately one last time, remembering every touch. And she did the same.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Goodbye Draco."

"See you later, Granger." She chuckled and kissed his cheek before exiting out the door. He stood there and stared at the spot where she stood moments before, smiling and thinking about the girl he so desperately loved. He would miss her terribly, but that made the year to come even more exciting.

**The End! **

**All I can say is wow. I didn't know that when I started this story, so many people would be following it. I'm glad so many like this! :D**

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! I probably wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for you guys! :P**

**Also, tell me what your favorite chapter was! I'd love to know! Haha :3**

**Again, thank you! I love you all! :)**


End file.
